ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben -X- Aliens
The -X- Aliens list and descriptions for the Ben -X- Comic. PLEASE DO NOT POST ON OTHER SITES. Big Chill -X- Your favorite Necrofriggian comletely redone. Big Chill -X- has a more magestic, frost bitten appearance. His entenna inspired by the lunar moth. His eyes are much bigger and brighter. His colors have also been established as darker and deeper shades of blue, as with the closed wings that have been decorated and turned a royal blue. This veiw is of the closed wings. Swampfire -X- The Methanosian also redesigned. He's made to look more like grouped vines, including a flaming head, vines and other forestry additions. The blossoms add a more realistic plantlike appearance. Also, for those who think the flowers are 'girly', scientifically speaking, plants have genders, and usually the male tree or plant is the one that grows blossoms and/or fruit. So technically, flowers are manly. Amphibian -X- A redone Amperi . The design included in this is actually the original idea for what Amphibian was going to look like. It was much more interesting. Plus it looks much more like a jelly fish, like intended. Upgrade -X- Of course the Galvanic Mechamorph has slightly changed. Actually the design is based of a toy that was repainted for fun. It turned out quite well. Ultimate Upgrade -X- Ultimate upgrade is a fanmade Ultimate Alien. He has the ability to take over much larger objects, rewire any machine just from touching it, can morph into anything the imagination harbors and is much harder to eject. He can also hack into systems at lightning speed and at a global scale. Chromastone -X- The Crystalsapien . More crystals have been added, along with a more rocky skin texture. The feet have been removed and turned into large, shaped slabs of rock. Also crystal armor has been added, along with glow. Heatblast -X- The Pyronite. Only slightly changed with extra armor, a rockier texture and made to look more like lava. Design may be scrapped and redone. Also, a female Pyronite. Pyrodyte A Pyrodyte is a fire mana version of a Anodyte . They are only able to produce fire mana, usually being warm colors. They tend to have an explosive personality, being hot tempered and impatient. Can also be considered fire elementals. Nekrodyte A Nekrodyte is a dark magic mana version of a Anodyte. They usually use incatiations and spells because they are a weaker, less connected race. They always have markings on their body, and their skins will also have 'tattoos' resembling the markings. Could be considered as Witches or Warlocks. LightWeaver LightWeaver is the codon stream's DNA sample of a Mentis Lunum from the planet Brillitopia . They are lanky, fairy-like creatures that live in a planet of only night, the only light coming from the moons surrounding them on their half of the planet. The aliens are pale, and have the ability to summon light. Most of the species has no mouths, and are blind. The royals however, can both see and speak and have a greater power. FrostWoulf FrostWoulf is the codon stream's DNA sample of a Algidite Lupus. The Algidites are a pack alien, resembling wolves from the planet Amatrite . They can withstand extremely low tempatures up to -700 degrees farenhight, which is an adaption to the cold climate on their planet that rages with nonstop snow storms. They have thick fur, that generates it's own heat to keep the inner body warm. Some of their species have become so adapt, their inner tempature is hundreds of degrees below freezing. The Algidite have the ability to breath ice fire, and freeze any surface they touch, allowing them to 'walk on water'. They also have a sonic howl, used for breaking apart hard snow and ice, like a plow. Battle Ramm Battle Ramm is the condon stream's DNA ample of an Umvrian. Alex , being the DNA donator. He has the ability to shoot nuclear gamma rays from his hands and eyes. He can also 'glow', turnign into pure light, blinding or eraticating any opponants. He also has many of the other Umvrian powers such as time travel, teleporting, and transforming his appearance. More to be determined... Category:Ben -X- Comic Category:Lists [[]] Category:Alien Lists Category:Benjamin -X-